Shooting darts is a general leisure activity as well as a professional competition, and the equipments for the sport of darts are nothing more than darts and a dartboard. The darts may be divided into darts with a steel dart head and darts with a plastic dart head according to the nature of the leisure activity and the professional competition, and the dartboard may be divided into a dartboard made of wood, linen, paper and special fiber.
In general, the dartboards used in an official competition are linen dartboards, and most of them are made of sisals with the properties of high durability and strength. However, the sisals are not accessible easily and mainly imported from other countries, and thus incurring a higher cost.
Although some of the dartboards are made of grass stems, the grass stems contain insect eggs. If the grass stems are not processed properly before using them to manufacture the dartboards, the insect eggs hidden in the dartboards will be hatched and the internal structure of the dartboard will be damaged by insects or mildews.